


What Happens on the Tour Bus...

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [29]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	What Happens on the Tour Bus...

It was always easy to forget how stressful getting ready for a tour could be. Since last year when they first dropped the news that they were doing a tour, they haven’t had a moment of rest. They had to record enough extra episodes to last the three months that they’ll be traveling, they had to rehearse their performances, and get everything settled with their tour manager. 

And before any of the actual touring began, they were already exhausted. Their last day at home felt rushed and excited as they managed to pack the last of their stuff and get it all on the bus. A small group of people was joining them, but they were still under half a dozen in numbers. 

“Love you,” Suzy shouted with a smile, waving at the bus. The entire office was outside, saying goodbye as Danny and Arin boarded the bus that would their home for the next three months. 

“Good luck!” 

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Ross yelled with a smile, earning himself a playful push from his wife. 

“Ross, behave yourself-” she started. 

“DON’T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!” Brian ended up screaming at the top of his lungs, making all of them burst into giggles. Arin popped open a window and poked his head out. 

“We will!” 

“Use lube!” 

“We will!” 

“Take a video of it!” 

“I really rather not!” 

The entire exchange between Arin and Brian was shouted at the top of their lungs in the parking lot of the office at 3 in the afternoon. Suzy had to drag Brian to his knees and cover his mouth while Ross was lying on the hot cement ground, laughing. The bus had to drive off to stop Arin from shouting anything else and getting the cops called on them.

It only took a few moments after their departure that their exhaustion really hit them. Danny has a goofy smile on his face, his eyes hooded. 

“Whelp, we have a few hours until our first stop. I’m gonna get some sleep.” Dan says, standing up and struggling to keep his balance in the small movements of the moving tour bus. Their bedroom was the largest one at the end of the bus. It continued to surprise Dan that the bus had a bathroom, shower, six beds, and a small kitchen. It just didn’t seem like there was any possible way to fit all of it into the bus. 

Their shared bed was smaller than either of their beds at home, but they didn’t mind. After all, it was at least twice as big as any of the other beds in the bus so they were happy for the extra space. Dan collapsed onto the bed, relaxing for what felt like the first time in centuries. Soon he was joined by Arin slumping onto the bed next to him. 

Dan giggled as Arin face planted onto the bed. 

“Oh.” Arin’s voice was muffled by sheets and pillows. Dan laughed. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“I’m literally not.” Arin rolled over, just barely staying on the bed. “I’m the smartest one on this bed.”

“Arin, I’m the only other person on this bed.” 

Arin stretched slowly, his face slowly breaking into a lazy smile. 

“Your point?” 

“God, you’re an asshole.” Dan said with a laugh. He thought of grabbing a pillow and hitting him, but he was just too tired to do it. Instead he kicked off his shoes and slipped underneath the sheets. They were comfortably smooth and cool, and felt like heaven after the last few months of stress and preparation. 

“Tired?” Arin asked. Dan nodded, forgetting for a moment that Arin might not be able to see him. 

“Aren’t you?” 

“God, I feel like I just beat to death by twenty people.” 

“Arin, that’s the weirdest shit I’ve ever heard you say.” Arin huffed, then crawled under the blankets as well. They were too tired to do most of anything. 

“This is exciting.” Dan said out of the blue, without any context. He was just too spaced out to remember that Arin might not be able to read every thought he has. But this time Arin did. 

“It is, isn’t it?” 

“Like, we’ve been preparing for like… forever.” 

“Yeah. I would spend forever with you, y’know?” Arin said. There was a moment of pause. 

“You get gayer when you’re tired.” 

“Too tired for heterosexuality, y’know that feel Danny boy?” Dan giggled. They were just too tired. 

“Way too tired.” 

-

Have you guys fucked yet? Brian asked a few hours later. Even though all of them knew that Dan is straight, and Arin… is probably straight they already placed their bets. 

Suzy was pretty sure that they’re done something not heterosexual, not really specifying what that might be. Holly didn’t get involved, saying that “she didn’t want to know who’s fucking who”. Brian was betting that they were going to kiss sometime in the next few months in the tour bus. Ross was betting that Dan was a bottom. 

They all regarded Ross with disgust. 

you wish. Dan texted back, quickly followed by a picture of the two of them. Dan’s messy hair and tired eyes gave away that he was just sleeping a few moments ago, while Arin was still dead asleep, his arms wrapped around Dan and pulling him in close. 

Ross is betting that you guys are going to fuck on the bus. 

Gross. 

And he says that you’re the bottom.

Gross, but right.


End file.
